Gaia Hearts
by coolgamer
Summary: Sora is actually the long lost prince of alexandia. He journeys home but iis followed by his friends. This is my first KH story. it is RikuSora.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody. This is my first Kingdom hearts story. I hope you enjoy it. Please read and if you like or any suggestions you have please review.**

**Ch 1: Prologue**

In the kingdom of Alexandria it was a normal day as usual. Young five-year-old Soran was playing in the garden with his father.

"Sora you are very fast." Said King Suji

"Thanks dad. Lets play hide and seek for a while." Said Sora

"Ok." Said Suji

"Soran shouldn't you be in your lessons?" asked Queen Brahne

"Yes mother but I wanted to play with dad." Said Sora

"I understand Sora but if you are going to help Garnet rule this country. You should learn how." Said Brahne

"Oh Brahne let him have some fun. He is only five." Said Suji

"But Suji!" exclaimed Brahne

"He is only five! Brahne let him have some fun." Suji exclaimed

"Fine. Garnet and me will go back inside. Garnet come." Replied the Queen

A girl with black hair around the age of 7 appeared behind Brahne. She waved at her five-year-old brother. Soran had brown hair like his father. Though he and garnet had their mothers blue eyes. Brahne had silverfish hair with a little black. **_(Young Brahne not same age as the Brahne in the game.)_** They then headed inside the palace. Leaving Suji and Sora alone. The boys looked at each other.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5," said Suji closing his eyes

"Huh ahh." Said Sora running off to hide.

Sora ran and climbed into a tree. Soon Suji came into his view. He heard the footsteps of somebody else and in came a silver haired young man.

'Kuja why is he here?' thought Sora

"Your majesty." Said Kuja

"Ahh yes Kuja." Said Suji

"I need to tell you something. Are we alone?" replied Kuja

"I believe so." Said Suji

"Good." Said Kuja

"Why?" asked Suji

"I have been assigned a mission." Said Kuja

"What mission?" asked Suji

"A assassination mission." Replied Kuja

"Who are you to kill?" asked Suji

"All in do time." Replied the other

"Ok." Replied the king

"You are in our way." Said Kuja

"In the way of what?" asked Suji

"Of ruling." Said Kuja

"Ruling what?" asked Suji

"This kingdom." He said matter of factly

"Over my dead body!" roared the king

"That is why I am here. But after your death I have to marry one of your children." Replied Kuja

"Stay away from Garnet and Sora." The king said

"Which one do you want to stay alive? I'll let you choose." Replied Kuja

'Dad! Kuja why are you doing this?' thought Sora

"How can I choose over who to let live? I love them both dearly." Said Suji

"Then Brahne will choose. She is the one who assigned me this mission." Replied Kuja

"Brahne? Why?" asked Suji

'Mother why.' Thought Sora

"Don't know. But I have said too much. It is time for you to die." Yelled Kuja

Kuja pulled out his sword and stabbed Suji in the heart. Kuja pulled the sword out. He then laughed. The king was about to fall over when he said a name.

"Fern get Sora out of here." Yelled the king

"Sora is not here." Said Kuja

"DAD!" yelled Sora jumping from the tree to Suji

"Sora I guess it will be you to die next." Said Kuja

"Sora run!" Said Suji who than fell forward

"Dad no." yelled Sora

"Good-bye Soran." Said Kuja

As the sword came down a spear stopped it. There stood a man like person with white hair and green eyes. He upped his spear upwards. He then jumped behind Sora. Grabbed Sora around the waist and jumped over the garden wall.

"NO! I will kill you Sora." Said Kuja

**(Stable)**

Fern let go off Sora. He grabbed a Chocobo. Which looked like a giant yellow chicken. He picked Sora up and put him on the saddle. He then climbed on behind him.

"Sora hold on tight. I am going to get you to safety." Said Fern

"Yes Fern." Replied Sora

"Good boy." Replied Fern with a smile

"Fern where are we going?" asked Sora

"I'll tell you later." Said Fern he kicked the Chocobo and it ran off.

Soon they were outside the city. Traveling over plains. Fern looked back after a while and soon slowed the Chocobo down. He looked down at Sora who looked very miserable. Fern sighed.

"Sora." He said

"Yes Fern?" asked Sora looking up

"I am taking you to Lindblum to see your uncle Cid." He said

"Ok. Fern is dad dead?" asked Sora

"Sora. Yes he is. I am sorry you had to see that." Said Fern

"Fern?" asked Sora

"Yes?" asked Fern

"Please teach me to fight and don't leave me." Said Sora

"Sora are you sure?" He asked at Sora's nod he smiled

"Alright then. I will teach you. As for staying with you of course." He said

"Thanks Fern." Said Sora with a smile he then fell asleep

The next time Sora awoke he was in a tent. He looked around then climbed out. He saw he was in a campsite. He started to get scared. He didn't see Fern so he started to cry. He then felt a hand on his head. He looked up a little afraid and hopeful. Afraid that it was Kuja but hopeful that it was Fern. Instead of either one he saw a girl with blue hair and blue eyes. She smiled at him.

"Well finally your awake Sora." She said

"How do you know my name? And who are you?" Asked Sora

"I am Melissa. I know your name because Fern brought you here to rest." She said

"Oh. Where's Fern?" asked Sora

"He is talking to our leader." She replied

"Who are you guys?" asked Sora

"We are a performance group me and my friends are trainees." Said Melissa

"Oh. Okay." Sora replied

"We are also thieves." She added

"What!" Sora cried out

"Don't worry. We won't hurt you." She said smiling

A tent flap opened to reveal Fern. He looked around. His gaze stopped on Sora. He smiled. Another man came out and he too looked at Sora. They walked over.

"Well hi Sora. Did you sleep well?" asked Fern

"Yes Fern." Said Sora while looking at the man

"Oh Sora this is Daniel. He is the leader of Tantalus. I see you also meet Melissa." Said Fern

"Yes. Hello Daniel." Said Sora

"Hello." He said

"Daniel were can Sora go?" asked Fern

"Melissa can take him to hang with the other kids." Said Daniel

"Yeah come on Sora. This way." She said

"Okay. By the way how old are you?" asked Sora

"I am five like you." She replied

They came to a small fire in the center of the tents there were a group of kids about their age. Melissa pulled him over to them.

"Guys we have a new friend." She said everybody looked at them

"Oh. Our young visitor is awake. I'm Ruby." Said the only girl. She had silver hair and green eyes.

"Hi yah. I'm Zidane." Said a blonde boy who had a monkey's tail with green eyes

"I'm Blank. Melissa's older brother." Said the red head he too had green eyes

"The others are Baku the purple haired guy, Cinna the blue haired one, and Marcus the orange haired guy." Finished Melissa

"Hello." Said Sora

"So you're a prince huh?" said Blank

"Yeah." Said Sora

"Sora Blank is my big brother." Said Melissa

"Yeah. I am." He said

"So Sora where are you and Fern heading?" asked Zidane

"We are going to Lindblum." Said Sora

"Cool that's where were from." Said Ruby

"Really cool." Sora said they all then heard a rumbling noise

"Sora are you hungry?" asked Cinna

"Yes." Said Sora

"Well Marcus get Sora some food." Said Baku

"Right. Here." Said Marcus handing Sora a bowl

"Thanks." Said Sora

After eating Sora and the others talked for a while. It was soon time for bed. Sora went to his and Fern's tent. He fell asleep on his bed real quick. Fern came in and smiled at him covering him up. Fern then went to his own bed he turned the light off and fell asleep.

**(Alexandria castle)**

Kuja was waiting for his minions to come. They finally showed up.

"I want you to find that bratty prince and kill him." He said

"Yes master." Said the leader

"Good you are dismissed." He said

They left after that. Kuja laughed to himself.

'Sora you are far too cute too kill but sadly you know my plan I can't have that now can I.' He thought

**(Campsite morning)**

Sora was up early that morning. He went to the center of the camp to see the others up. The boys and Melissa were sparring while Ruby just watched. Ruby heard Sora come up and turned towards him she smiled.

"Morning Sora." She said that caught the attention of the others

"Morning Sora." The others said

"Morning. Can you teach me to fight?" asked Sora

"You don't know how to fight." Said Baku

"No." said Sora sadly

"We'll teach you we have an extra sword." Said Melissa

"Okay thanks." Said Sora

"Catch." Said Zidane throwing Sora a wooden sword

They started with basic exercises than moved onto harder ones. Sora was really good with a sword. The others were surprised.

"Well done Sora. That's all we can teach you." Said Marcus

"Thanks." Said Sora

"Mist warriors!" Yelled a scout

"What are mist warriors?" asked Sora

"They are soldiers who ride mist monsters." Said Melissa

"They are very powerful." Added Ruby

"We have to run." Said Cinna

"Yes lets go Sora." Said Baku

They ran through the camp. They soon came to the adults and Chocobos. The adults grabbed the kids and put them on Chocobos. Fern came and picked Sora up and put him on a Chocobo then got on himself. The Chocobos started to run away from the camp. Sora looked around. He saw Baku riding with Daniel. Fern had the Chocobo catch up to Daniel.

"Daniel. We have to split up they will keep chasing us and will catch us if we stay together." Said Fern

"Right be careful." Said Daniel

"Right." Said Fern

Fern went off in one direction. Sora looked back to see Melissa and her friends looking at him. She waved. Before they got to far she threw something at them. Sora caught it. It was a box tied with a bow. He saw a note and opened it.

_Dear Sora, _

_Hey it's Melissa. Here this pendent is a sign of our friendship. The others helped me make it so it's from everybody. I hope you like it. Oh yeah we are best friends now._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Melissa_

Sora opened the box to see a Chocobo like feather pendent with the Tantalus symbol on it. He remembered Melissa and the others each had one. He attached it to his Falcon feather necklace. The note flew away. He looked up to see Fern and him had come to a mountain. The Chocobo stopped. Fern looked behind them to see their pursuers. He jumped off. He grabbed Sora and jumped up onto the next ledge.

"Sora run and find a cave only you can fit." He said setting Sora down

"Fern." He replied before running to hide

Fern jumped back down. Sora ran along the ledge. He heard a big boom from behind him. He looked back to see a bird like creature.

"Who are you?" He asked

"I am called black waltz 4." It said

"What do you want?" Sora asked again

"To kill you." It replied

Sora ran. He didn't look back. He was faced with a cliff. Down below he saw a white-silverish light. He heard the black waltz start a thunder spell. He turned around scared. All of a sudden fern came out of nowhere and hit the Waltz causing the spell to hit the ground in front of Sora. The cliff broke. Sora fell but grabbed onto a rock in the cliff. Fern on the cliff defeated the Waltz real fast. He ran to the cliff looked down to see Sora. He reached down to grab Sora.

"Sora grab my hand." He said

"Fern I can't reach." Said Sora trying to grab Fern's hand

The ledge broke. Fern lunged forward to grab Sora but was just out of reach. The white/silver thing became a circle around Sora. He fell forward. Sora appeared on the beach of an island and blacked out.

_That is the beginning of our story._

End Ch 1 

**So did you like it? Please review. I will put the next chapter up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again. Coolgamer here. Here is the second chapter of Gaia Hearts. I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts. I do own some of my own characters in the story. I also do not own Final fantasy nine.**_

Chapter 2: Remembering 

_A necklace of a Chocobo Feather_

_A falcon's feather amulet_

_A young blue haired girl_

_A theater/thief group_

_A silvered hair man_

_The death of someone_

Sora woke with a start. He had been having the same dream for a while now. It didn't make any since. He got out of bed and went to get ready. He put on his outfit. (KH 2 outfit.) He then walked to his jewelry box. Yes jewelry box! He opened it to see his key chains. He put them in one of his red pouches. He then went to pick up his crown necklace. When he did he felt something under the paper at the bottom. He got the necklace out and put it on then picked the paper up. He gasped. There were two items. A yellow Chocobo feather and a falcon feather shaped medallions. He picked them up. He put both around his neck for some reason. He then tucked them into his shirt to hide it. He then walked down stairs.

"Good morning Sora." Said Sakura

"Morning mom." He replied

"So any 16 year old birthday plans?" She asked

"Don't know. Riku told me to meet him at the island today." He said

"I hope you have fun. Oh and don't do anything." She said

"MOM! Riku wouldn't do that. Also gross." He yelled running out the door

He heard her laughing. He rolled his eyes. He went to the docks and rowed to the play island. When he got there he saw his friends boats but not them. He walked to the secret place. He walked in. He saw nobody in the cave.

"Surprise." Yelled his friends

"Guys!" He said

"Happy birthday Sora." They said

He looked for Riku but didn't see him. He then felt a tape. He turned around to see Riku. He felt someone cover his eyes. He jumped.

"Okay ready." Said Kairi

"Yeah." Said Sora

Kairi uncovered his eyes. What Sora saw made him happy. There was his boyfriend with a birthday cake. He was about to jump on Riku but couldn't. Riku gave the cake to Axel. Then Sora jumped Riku. They toppled to the ground.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." He said

"Your welcome. Now can you let me breathe." Said Riku

"Sora let him breathe." Said Roxas

"Oh right." Said Sora

"So you happy?" asked Riku

"Of course." Said Sora

"Well let's go outside and party!" yelled Tidus

"Right." Said Sora

They started to walk out. Sora, Riku, and Kairi were the last ones in the cave. They started to walk out. Sora started to feel faint. The ground went up to meet him. Riku turned around when he heard a thunk. He gasped. He ran over to him. Kairi followed.

"SORA! Wake up." Yelled Riku while shaking him

"Riku get him outside." Said Kairi

"Right." He said

Riku picked Sora up and ran outside. He took Sora near the waterfall. Their other friends ran over.

"What happened?" asked Wakka

"Sora collapsed." Said Riku

"Some birthday he's having." Said Selphie

"Selphie!" cried Namine

"Sorry." Said Selphie

**(Sora's dream)**

Sora sat around a campfire. Next to him was a blue-haired girl. He looked around. There were other kids there too. The blue haired girl looked at Sora and smiled. Sora smiled back. He looked around again.

'**I know these people. Melissa, Blank, Zidane, and the rest of the Tantalus trainees.' **_Sora thought. _**'I know I am home. I need to get back. I miss here. I belong in Gaia. But what about Riku and the others.' **

_His other friends appeared. He looked at them. He suddenly heard a voice._

"**Sora. Wake up."**

'**Riku.'**

"**Sora please wake up." **

'**Riku alright.' **

**(Real World.)**

Sora opened his eyes. He looked around. He saw Riku, and his friends around him. He smiled. They smiled back. He sat up. Riku pulled him into a hug. He felt Riku's shoulders shaking. He put his arms around him. They broke apart. Roxas pulled him up. He looked past them. He saw two people. A girl with blue hair and a boy with red hair. His eyes widened. He knew them.

'Melissa, and Blank. But how?' He thought

"Sora." Said Riku

"Yeah?" asked Sora

"I am going to walk you home." He said

"Kay. Sorry about the whole fainting thing." Sora replied

"It's okay." Said Roxas

Riku took Sora's hand and took him to his boat. Roxas ran up to them. He helped row Sora's boat to the main island. When they got over there it was dark. They walked Sora to his house then went on home. Riku gave Sora a quick kiss. Sora watched them leave. He walked inside and into his room. He saw a note on his bed.

_Dear Sora,_

_Meet me and Blank at that little Play Island. We want to take you back home. _

_Melissa_

Sora put the note in the garbage. Grabbed his bag and put some clothes in it. He wrote his friends notes. He put their notes in their windows. He walked to Riku's next. His window was open as usual. He climbed in and put the note on Riku's dresser. He then left. But not after giving Riku a peck on the lips. He then ran to the docks. He untied his boat and rowed to the Play Island. He got out and looked around. He walked to the secret cave. He walked through the dark tunnel. He came upon the door. There were his friends. Blank was leaning against the wall. While Melissa sat on a rock. He laughed at this. He walked in very quietly. Though he didn't know why. Cause Blank heard him right away. Blank pushed himself off the wall.

"Hello Sora." He said

"Hi yah Sora." Said Melissa

"Hello guys." Sora replied

"You ready to go?" asked Blank

"Yeah I am let's go." Sora replied

"Great. So let's go through the portal." Said Melissa

"Isn't it locked?" Sora asked

"No. How do you think we got here?" asked Blank

"Right." Said Sora

"Sora. You are so funny." Said Melissa

"Lets go!" said Blank impatiently

"Not so Sora?" Melissa asked

"Yes?" Sora replied nervously

"Do you have someone you love or dating?" She asked

"Yes I do." Said Sora proudly

"What's her name?" asked Blank

"Him." Said Sora

"What!" Blank said

"You have a boyfriend?" asked Melissa

"Yes. You probably hate me." Sora said

"No Sora of course we don't hate you." Both of them cried

"Really?" asked Sora

"Yes." Said Blank

"So what's his name?" asked Melissa

"His name is Riku. He's be my best friend since I got here." Said Sora

"Oh really. Were happy you found someone you can rely on." She said

"Let's go the sun is rising and I hear people calling for you Sora." Said Blank

"Right let's go." Said Melissa

They started to walk to the door. Blank went in first. Sora was to go next but then stopped upon hearing a voice.

"Maybe he's inside the secret place." Said the voice

'Roxas.' Sora thought

"Yeah your probably right Roxas." Said two voices

'Riku, Axel.' Sora thought again

Melissa put a black coat on him before pushing him inside the door.

**(Melissa POV)**

I pulled on my own cloak after pushing Sora through the door. It was too late though the three boys were in there.

"Who are you?" said one

"My name is not important." I said turning around

Three boys stood there. The one that spook had silver hair. Next to him was a red head that looked like him. Then a blonde boy who looked like Sora. She was surprised.

"Tell us your name?" asked the red head

"Give me your names and I will give you mine." I said

"I am Riku." Said the silver haired one

"Roxas is my name." Said the Blonde

"Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" asked the red head

"Yes I got it memorized." I said

"And you are?" asked Riku

"The names Melissa. I am a member of the thief and performance troupe Tantalus." I said

"A thief. Where's Sora? Why are you here?" Yelled Roxas

"Prince Soran is going back to his home world of Gaia. I came here to find him to take him home my brother also came." I said

"You kidnapped Sora." Said Axel

"No he went willingly." I said

I walked into the door. They yelled at me to stop. I just turned around and smiled then finished going through. When I got through I met Blank and Sora. I smiled and went up to them. We then started to find the right door.

End chapter 

**Hey did you like that. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review the story. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sora: Hi everybody**

**Blank: We are filling in for CG**

**Melissa: Let me do all the talking**

**Blank: Why**

**Melissa: Cause I leave with CG since she owns me. I know what will happen next**

**Blank: What that's not fair**

**Sora: actually it is. She is owned by CG while we aren't. So she knows more**

**Melissa: Sorry but CG is busy doing other things. She should be back by the end of this Chapter**

**Sora: Blank we have a special job for you**

**Blank: Smiling what is it?**

**Sora: it's the Disclaimer**

**Blank: what no fair**

**Melissa: Oh well**

**Blank: Disclaimer- CG does not own KH or FF she just owns a few of the characters**

**Chapter 3: We meet again**

We walked for what seemed like hours. We had seen many doorways. We finally came to one that we thought was ours.

"Here we are." Said Blank

"Um. Blank that…" started Sora

"Of course this is the one come on." Said Blank

"Sir yes Sir." I said

"Ha." Said Blank as we walked trough

He then looked at our supposed world. His jaw dropped to the ground. We were defiantly not on our world. We were in a town with a castle in a valley. We ran to the wall to check it out. We looked back to the portal to see it close.

"What now?" asked Blank

"We should find a place to stay." I stated

"Where though. We have our prince and are in a foreign world." Stated Blank

"Guys this is Radiant Gardens. A world I have saved." Said Sora

"Really. Know a place we could stay at?" I asked

"Yah. I have some friends who live here." Said Sora

"Cool lets find them." I said

"Right." Said Blank

Sora started to lead the way. We soon came to the town square. There weren't that many people there. We saw a few stores open but not much else. Sora shrugged this off and walked through the courtyard and up some steps just to go down the next flight. We started to turn corner when we heard a voice.

"Well if it isn't Sora." Said a girl's voice

We looked around for the voice. I then looked up to see a girl with black hair looking down at us. Sora and Blank followed my gaze.

"Hello Yuffie." Said Sora

"Hey nice clothes and who are your friends also why the organization look?" she asked

"Thanks. These are Blank and his sister Melissa. Also these are just disguises." He said

"Okay. Well come on to the base meet cha there." The girl said

"That was Yuffie a ninja and member of the Radiant Gardens agency." Said Sora

"Oh a ninja cool." I said

"Agency?" asked Blank

"Kinda like you and the performance troupe." Sora replied

"Well let's go." I said

"Right." Replied Sora

We started in the direction that the ninja girl went. We soon came to a house. Sora took us up to the door. Blank went to knock when Sora just pushed the door open. We stepped inside. It was bigger then it looked. We saw a large computer and in front of it was a blonde old man. We saw Yuffie standing next to him and a brunette guy also standing next to him. Sora cleared his throat and they all turned around.

"Hey kid." Said the blonde

"Nice to see you again." Said the Brunette

"You also guys. Melissa, Blank these are my friends." Said Sora

Three other people came in. A blonde man, a black haired girl, and a Brunette girl. They nodded to us.

"Hi I'm Aerith." Said the Brunette girl

"Hey Tifa is my name." Said the black haired girl

"I'm Cloud." Said the young Blonde

"Leon." Said the male Brunette

"Cid is my name." Said the other blonde

"Pleases to meet you. I'm Melissa and this is my brother…" I started

"Blank is my name." Blank interrupted

I wrote all this down in a notebook. It had information on people we had met. I put these in a new section. I put the book away. Then out of nowhere my feather was stolen same with Sora's and Blank's. I saw three pixie like creatures holding them.

"Yuna, Rikku, Paine. Give those back." Said Sora

"Why." Asked the Blonde one

"Yeah it's treasure." Said the Brunette

"Yes but they belong to me Yuna." Said Sora

"Don't be mean." Said the Blonde

"Rikku please." Begged Sora

"Rikku give them back." Said Paine the silver haired one

"Okay." Said the Blonde

The brunette Yuna gave us them back. The other two sat down on some books. Sora gave our feathers back to us. We out them on. Then sat down in some chairs. Sora's friends looked at Blank and I questionly.

"Okay so 1. Who are they?" asked Leon

"2. What's with the organization look?" asked Cloud

"3. What are you doing here?" asked Cid

"4. Where are you going?" asked Aerith

"Okay one these are my friends Melissa, and Blank." Said Sora

"We are trying to hide ourselves from someone who wants us two dead and Soran." Said Black

"We are here cause Blank picked the wrong portal." I grinded out

"We are going home to Gaia." We all said

"Nice to meet you two." Said Tifa

"Who is following you?" asked Cid

"Who's Soran?" asked Yuffie

"What's Gaia?" asked the pixies

"The person who is following us is Kuja." Said Blank coldly

"I'm Soran that is my full name." Said Sora

"Gaia is our home world where all three of us were born." I replied

"All three?" asked Rikku

"Well you see…" I started

"Soran is the prince of the kingdom of Alexandria." Said a voice

We turned around to see an old man with Sora's friends. There was Riku, Roxas, Axel, Hayner, and Namine. Riku locked eyes with Sora and they just stared.

"Riku, Roxas, Axel, Hayner, Namine please sit down there is explaining to be down." Said the man

"Yes Merlin." They replied

Riku came to sit next to Sora but Blank blocked his path. Riku tried to get past when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to Merlin.

"Riku. Soran is a prince. These two were sent to protect him. So you won't get close to him." Said Merlin

"You got that right." Exclaimed Blank

"Grr." Growled Riku

"Ok. Explain Sora." Said Merlin

"Okay. Well I am Soran Till Alexadrios. I am the youngest child in my family. My sister Garnet being 3 years older then me. Kuja killed my father. Who was ordered by my mother Brahne to do it. He then said he was to marry my sister or me. Since I saw the whole thing he decided to kill me. Luckily my father's friend Fern and my protector was there to save me. After that we meet up with the thief and performance troupe Tantalus. Which Melissa and Blank are apart of. Anyways I met the rest of the kids our age. We were soon attacked though by the mist warriors. It will be explained later. We ran one direction while Tantalus went the other. A black waltz attacked me and I fell into a portal. Where I ended up on Destiny Islands." Said Sora

We all stared at him he was out of breath. I wonder how he remembered all that. He took another deep breath.

"So your highness what now?" asked Cid

"Just because I'm a prince doesn't mean I like to be treated as one." Sora snapped

"Sorry." Said Cid

"Good. I want to be treated normally." He said

"Okay." The others said

"So who are you guys?" I asked the two new kids

"Oh I'm Hayner." The male

"Namine." Said the girl

"Hi. I'm Blank." Said Blank to the girl

"Hi." Said Namine

"Melissa?" asked Sora

"Oh brother. Come on lover boy." I said pulling on his ear

"Ahh!" he cried

"Calm down." I said

"Blank likes Namine." Said Sora

"Your point?" asked Blank

"Hi Hayner." Said Melissa

"Back up Blondie." Said Blank

"What why?" asked Hayner?

"Melissa likes Hayner." Said Sora

"Shut it." I said hitting Sora on the head

"Owie." Sora moaned

"Too bad." I said

This went on for a while. Everybody started to laugh. Sora smiled a true smile for the first time. This was it he loved to be with his friends. I can't wait until tomorrow.

**(Kuja POV)**

I watched those idiots have a good time. Without a care in the world. I turned my gaze to the boy I loved. Soran had grown to look just like Suji. He had that silver haired boy though with him. Oh well Sora will be mine.

End chapter 3 

**CG: I hope you like it. I worked really hard writing it**

**Melissa: Blank was gripping at the beginning**

**Cg: thank you for telling me**

**Blank: kissing Namine**

**Namine: kissing Blank**

**CG: Gosh. Blank is weird right Sora, Melissa**

**Melissa and Hayner: kissing passionately**

**Riku and Sora: leaving the room**

**Cg: oh brother please review**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everybody. I'm back did yah miss me? Anyways here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 4: Kuja's back

I woke up early to see my brother up and talking to Namine. He had it bad. I went to the kitchen to get some breakfast and found Hayner in there. He pulled down a second bowl for me and got me some cereal. He sat next to me also. I had it just as bad as Blank when it came to boys. I didn't even notice Sora come in.

"Melissa your very cute." Said Hayner

"Really?" I asked

"Melissa." Said Sora

"Wah. Sora? Don't do that." I said

"Sorry but you were drooling." He said

"Funny not." I said

"Morning." Said Blank and Namine

"Morning. You guys together?" I asked

"Yeah why?" asked Blank

"Then you can't kill Hayner for being my boyfriend." I stated

"WHAT!" cried Blank!

This woke up the other inhabitants of the house. They were grumbling about it being to early or what was that ruckus. I said I was sorry. I asked Sora where we could go for finding a doorway.

"What's the big rush?" asked Cid

"Well…" I started

"Melissa!" Said Sora sternly

"Garnet and Zidane are getting married soon." I stated

"My sister's wedding." Said Sora

"Yep also we need to get you to safety." Said Blank

"Huh?" asked Sora

"Alexandria is protected from Kuja that and Lindblum." I stated

"Oh okay." Said Sora

"Well let's get going." Said Leon

"You're coming?" I asked

"Yep all of us." Said Yuffie

"Then let's go." Said Blank getting up to go. He started to head out

"Um. Blank your going the wrong way." Said Sora

"Wah. Okay you lead." He said

"Right. Let's go." Sora said

We started to walk. I was laughing at Blanks stupidity. Sora was also laughing. It was rather hilarious. I sensed something like someone was watching us or following us. I spun around startling the others Blank had also turned around. We searched the whole area.

"Melissa, Blank something wrong?" asked Sora

"No nothing thought we felt something is all." Said Blank

I continued to look around the place. I then turned around and started walking. I couldn't shack of the feeling though. I knew Blank couldn't either. We were too well trained just to make a slight mistake. Maybe it was just some villagers. We soon arrived at the palace. It was huge. I was surprised.

"Holy Ifrit." I said

"Ifrit?" asked the others

"A summoning of fire. Whose main attack is called Hell Fire." Said Sora

"Oh." The others replied

"Holy Shiva this is as big as Lindblum castle, maybe bigger." Said Blank

"Who?" asked Namine?

"Another summoning. The ice goddess whose attack is Diamond Dust." I said

"Oh okay." Said Namine

"How many are there?" asked Hayner

"Hmm. Nobody knows probably thousands." I said

"Probably." Blank and Sora agreed

We started to walk in when I saw a portal light flashing from a cliff. I pointed it out and we all started for the cliff. When we got there we saw the portal opening and closing. It must be unstable. We saw mist coming from it. I knew what it was immediately. As did Blank and Sora.

"Don't go near it." I said

"Why not?" asked Hayner

"Because that is mist." I stated

"So." Said Tifa

"The minions of Kuja are mist monsters and warriors." Said Blank

"Then the occasional Black Waltz." Said Sora

"Also he is usually in the battles himself." I said

"Very good." Said a voice

A man with silver hair and green eyes came out of nowhere. He was wearing a suit that looked too classy for battle. It made me gag.

"Who are you?" asked Riku

"Ask your friends." He said

"Stay away from Soran." Said Blank while stepping in front of Sora

"Kuja why don't you crawl back into your hole and rot." I said

"I am hurt. And here I was just wanting to talk to Soran." Kuja said

"Wait your Kuja." Said the others

"That's right. You would be my rival." He said to Riku

"Rival in what and my name is Riku." Riku replied

"In love." Said Kuja

"What?" I asked

"You see to get the power of Alexandria I need to marry someone form the royal family." He replied

"So." Said Riku

"Since Garnet is marrying that monkey of a boy…" Started Kuja

"Don't call Zidane that." Said Blank

"I will have to marry Soran." Kuja finished while ignoring Blank

"Over…" started Riku

"Over our dead bodies." Blank and I cried

"That can be arranged." Replied Kuja

"Let's go." Said Sora

"Soran no. He will just capture you faster. You need to hide." I said

"Melissa…" he started

"Soran. No your highness please go." I said sadly

"Fine." He said

"Please protect him." Said Blank to Sora's friends

"We will." Said Roxas

"Be careful." Said Namine and Hayner

"We will." I said

Sora and his friends started to run away. We watched them go then turned to look at Kuja. He smiled evilly.

"Well after I defeat you I will get Soran." Kuja said

"Yeah right. Sora doesn't love you." I said

"That can easily be changed." Said Kuja coldly

"Let's go Melissa." Blank replied angrily

"Yah lets. Nobody I don't like is marrying my best-friend." I said

"We'll see." Said Kuja

He came down so fast. We barely had time to react. We dodged at the last minute. Blank charged at him. When Blank swung his sword down Kuja easily blocked it. He then punched Blank in the stomach throwing him back into the wall. I pulled my double blades in front of me. He came at me so fast I barely had time to react when I swung he disappeared and appeared behind me. He kicked me into the other wall. I was getting mad now. Kuja was just playing with us. I started to glow a rainbow of colors. Blank had gotten up and was looking at me. Kuja looked over in my direction and I saw him smirk.

"A trance. Hmm. That won't stop me." He said smirking

"Melissa is really powerful in a trance." Stated Blank proudly

"We'll see." Said Kuja still smirking

He lunged at me I dodged and hit him in the back. He turned around and tried to hit me but I caught his rapier. Then gave him a twisting sidekick. He was thrown to the ground. He turned around to Blank smiling. He gave me the thumbs up. My trance disappeared after a while. We didn't realize Kuja was still conscious. Did we make a mistake. We turned around when we heard a crunching sound. Kuja stood there with two magic balls in his hands. He threw them at us. They hit us square in the chest. We were thrown against the wall.

"Looks like I win." Said Kuja

We lost consciousness after we heard that.

End chapter 4.

I hope you liked it. It took me a while. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey. I hope you like this story so far. Sorry I haven't updated for a while. Well here is chapter 5.

**Chapter 5: Summoning and Fern**

Sora was with the others near the castle entrance. He kept looking to the path they came from. He sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Sora. Are you alright?" asked a concerned Aerith

"Huh? Oh I'm fine. Just worried." A worried Sora replied

"You sure. You seem sad." Said Rikku

"I'm fine everybody just worried." Sora said again

"Don't worry their fine koi." Said Riku

"Thanks Riku. I hope your right." Sora said sadly

"Oh they were fine but not anymore." Said a voice

Everybody turned around to see Kuja floating there smirking. He floated down to the ground. Leon, Cloud, Cid attacked Kuja. They were thrown back. Aerith healed them up.

"Kuja what did you do to my friends?" asked Sora angrily

"Just knocked them out. The girl though was good." Said Kuja

"How if we can't beat you?" asked Leon

"She used a trance. Which she is quite hard to beat in.," replied Kuja sourly

"Trance?" said everybody but Sora while looking at Sora

"A magical power field. It ups your power quite a bit." Sora replied smartly

"Yep. Now I will take my prize. Mist monsters distract." Said Kuja

Some monsters appeared. They charged at the others. Sora stayed away in a safe place. Kuja appeared in front of him. The others had destroyed the monsters and ran to Sora's side. But were stopped by a barrier. Sora summoned the keyblade to his side. Kuja just smirked. He grabbed Sora's chin and pulled him up. Sora swung the Keyblade to have it yanked out of his hands. Kuja grabbed his wrists so he couldn't summon his weapon. He leaned closer to Sora and was about to kiss him but stopped.

"Your very beautiful. I got you all to myself now." Said Kuja still smirking

"Leave Sora alone." yelled Namine

"No now he is going to be my bride." Said Kuja

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" yelled a very angry Riku

"I will never marry you." Spat Sora

"We'll see." Said Kuja

He finally brought their lips together. Riku was ready to kill anything in his way. Sora was stunned. Namine and the other girls were yelling at Kuja madly. The other guys were trying to destroy the barrier with all the strength, as was Riku. Kuja was enjoying the kiss. He licked Sora's bottom lip trying to get him to open up. Sora stayed closed. Kuja then groped his butt. This made Sora gasp. Kuja stuck his tongue inside. Sora started to cry. This just sent the others over the edge. They were now very pissed off. Sora started to cry more. He soon started to sob. He struggled against Kuja. Kuja though had too strong of a grip. Kuja then felt a new presence appear. Sora felt it also. Kuja pulled away and looked in the direction it came from. Sora did too as did everyone else. There stood a blue monster like guy. He had silver hair and emerald green eyes. Kuja snarled.

"YOU!" snarled Kuja

"FERN!" yelled a very happy Sora

"Who?" asked everyone else?

"Fern was a friend of my dads and my protector." Said Sora

"Wait so that means." Said the pixies

"Kuja your in deep trouble now." Said Sora looking at Kuja

"Why do you say that love?" asked an angry Kuja

"Kuja!" said a rough voice

All the heads turned to the man. He had a calm face on but his eyes glowed with fire. He started to walk over to the two guys. He pulled out a spear. From where he stood now it touched Kuja's neck.

"Release Soran now." Stated the man

"Right." Said Kuja releasing Sora

"Soran." Said the man

"Fern. I'm so happy to see you again." Said Sora happily

"Stay back. This is going to get ugly." Stated Fern

"Right." Sora replied running to the others

Fern pulled his blade away. He faced Kuja who had drawn his weapon. They lunged at each other. Their blades clashed. They both were so fast it looked like they were teleporting instead of moving. Sora though kept an eye on them. They kept attacking each other. They each barely got a scratch.

"Sora what is the possibility Fern will lose?" asked Cid

"Hmm… I would say 10 out of 100." Said Sora

"That much." Said the girls surprised

"Hey. He is one of the best fighters in Gaia." Stated Sora proudly

"Well looks like Kuja is winning now." Said Leon

It was true Kuja was winning. Sora was starting to get upset over it. He wanted so badly for Fern to win. Now it seemed that he would die. Sora felt something strange occur. A hidden aura surfaced inside of him. He heard a voice in his head.

'Soran summon me.' Said a child's voice

'Who are you?' Sora asked

'My name is Bahumet.' Said the voice

'Oh okay. I will summon you then. But how?' asked Sora

'Just believe. I will come then. Hold your blade up and I will come.' He said

'Okay.' Replied a confident Sora

Sora attention went back to the battle. He looked at his friends who were staring at him. He summoned the Keyblade. His friends got in his way.

"Guys move now." Said Sora

"No Sora. You can't fight." Said Yuffie

"I'm not going to fight." Said Sora

"Then what are you doing?" asked the pixies

"You'll see." Said Sora

They moved out of his way. He put his hand on his Falcon feather it had started to glow. He attached it to the Keyblade. He held the blade up in the air. Summoned all of his Fayth. He then got ready.

"Bahumet come and fight with me by my side." Sora yelled

"Who?" everybody on the ground asked

A beam of light shot out of Sora's blade. Kuja and Fern both stopped fighting to stare. Kuja though went right back to fighting. Everybody except the two fighting stared as a symbol appeared in the sky.

"Bahumet come to my side." Cried Sora

"Bahumet?" Asked everybody

A giant dragon like thing came out of the sky. Everybody stared as it landed a little bit away from Sora. Sora walked up to it and touched him on the head. It leaned into the embrace. Sora whispered something into its ear. It bent down more to let Sora on.

"Guys you want to die or leave?" asked Sora

"Were coming." Said everybody minus the two fighting

Everybody climbed onto the dragon. They got him flying towards the fight. Fern pushed Kuja back and jumped onto the dragon next to Sora. Bahumet headed towards the peak but not before dropping the crew from this world off. He then soared to the peak where Melissa and Blank were. Sora breathed a sigh of release upon seeing them awake and walking around. They jumped on next to Sora also. Bahumet no flew through the portal and into the zone between worlds.

End chapter 5 

**I hope you like it.**


	6. Chapter 6

Everybody I'm back. Sorry for not updating. Any way here is Gaia hearts next chapter.

Chapter 6: City of Lindblum 

Bahumet flew through the darkness of the portal pretty fast. Though not fast enough to throw people off. Sora's friends started to question him. The ones that remained (they dropped the others off at the peak) were Namine, Riku, Roxas, Axel, and Hayner. They started to question us.

"Okay so what's Gaia like?" asked Roxas

"What is with this power?" asked Namine seriously

"What do you guys do for fun?" asked Hayner

"Are there any certain traditions?" asked Axel

"Will you stay in Gaia?" asked Riku sadly

Everybody paused at this. Sora looked down in deep thought. Melissa and Blank looked at each other.

"Okay in order." Said Melissa

"Gaia is beautiful the cities are amazing same as the surrounding areas." Said Blank

"The power is summonings don't know it all yet." Said Sora

"For fun we hang out, do shows, party, and fight." Melissa replied

"Traditions don't think so except respect for royals." Said blank

"And for staying I don't know." Said Sora

Bahumet through their mind link.

'What's wrong?' Sora asked worried

'It's the darkness as a creature of light being in it to long exhausts me.' Bahumet replied

They went through the portal to Gaia. Everything went well for a while they were above the evil forest when the problems started. Bahumet started to disappear. The others started to freak out.

"Sora what's going on?" asked Axel scared

"Bahumet was summoned by a me and the darkness affected his power so were about to fall." Said Sora calmly

"WHAT!" cried the others besides Blank, and Melissa

Suddenly Bahumet disappeared completely. They started to fall. Namine grabbed onto Blank, Melissa onto Hayner, and Roxas onto Axel. Riku tried to grab Sora but couldn't. they fell really fast. All of them screamed.

**Riku point of view**

I fell through the trees and landed in a spring. I heard two other voices he saw Blank and Namine. Blank jumped out of the tree and helped Namine out. He looked at me.

"Where's Sora?" he asked

"I don't know. I couldn't get him in time." I said

**Melissa POV**

I looked around the forest I landed in. I knew right away it was the evil forest. Hayner walked over to me.

"Where are we?" he asked worriedly

"In the evilest forest on Gaia." I stated calmly

He looked at me frightened.

**Sora POV**

I looked around. I got really worried. I then turned when I heard a noise. I saw Roxas and Axel appear.

"Hey guys." I said happily

"SORA!" they yelled running to me.

We walked for a while when we heard some noise. We turned around but didn't see anything. All of a sudden a monster swooped down and grabbed Roxas. Axel and I leaped into action. We soon burned the plant to a crisp. After that we started to leave Axel and Roxas ahead of me. Just then another monster swooped down and captured me. I yelled for help. Axel and Roxas turned around to late.

**End chapter 6. **

**I hope you like it. Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey I hope you like the last chapter sorry been busy with stuff. Anyways here is the next chapter of Gaia Hearts. Sorry I haven't updated for a long time. When I finished this chapter I gave it to my two beta readers one couldn't and the other forgot so I now have it up.

Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts at all. If so it would have more worlds.

**Ch: 7 HEADING AFTER SORA!**

Roxas and Axel were freaking out Sora had just been kidnapped. Riku was going to kill them. They started to run off deeper into the forest. Two people then threw them to the ground.

"Got you Kuja's minion!" said a familiar voice

"Uh. Hayner?" said another familiar voice with a hint of embarrassment

"Yeah?" asked Hayner confused

"That's Axel and Roxas." The hidden person said

"Oh right you are Melissa." Hayner said with a laugh

"Get off of me or I'll burn you!" said Axel angrily

Hayner got off of Axel and Melissa helped Roxas up. Melissa smiled apologetically.

"Sorry about that guys. We can't really be careful in this forest." Said Melissa nervously

"Yeah this forest is called the Evil Forest." Said Hayner with a big smile

Roxas looks at Melissa who looks nervous.

"Melissa is something wrong?" Roxas asked concerned

"Oh I just really hate this forest after I almost lost my brother to it." Said Melissa

"What do you mean?" asked Axel confused

"Well a few years ago Blank came here with the troupe and princess Garnet. The forest after a fight with a monster started to petrify itself some monsters caught my brother and he was petrified along with the forest." Melissa sadly replied

"How did you fix it?" asked Hayner curiously

"I made an antidote with some stuff and revived him and the forest." Said Melissa happily

"So your like really smart?" asked Axel surprised

"That a problem Pyromaniac?" Melissa asked angrily while sending a glare at Axel

Melissa looks around. Looks lost in thought. Then jumps up hurriedly.

"Let's go find Soran!" Melissa said confidently

"Where is he though?" Asked Roxas confused

"We'll go to where the final boss was when my bro came through here." Stated Melissa

"WHAT!" cried Hayner

"Why would we go to where a eemy might be?" asks Axel

"Because that monster was a giant plant that takes energy from its prey then finishes them off." Melissa says calmly which freaked the guys out

"How can you be so calm? We have cricise here." Says Roxas frantic

"You think im calm right now?" asks Melissa

The guys nod there heads.

"IM NOT CALM IM FREAKING OUT RIGHT NOW! IF YOU DON'T HELP ME FIND SORAN ILL PERSONALLY TAKE YOU THE ANNUAL HUNT OF LINDBLUM AND THROW YOU IN THE MIDDLE OF THE HUNT WTHOUT WEAPONS!" Melissa yells franticaly

"Are you scared or worried?" asks Roxs confused

"Yes this is the eviliest forest in Gaia. Since I almost lost my friends and family to this forest ive been scared to come here. The last time I was here was to revive my brother and I revived the forest on accident also." Melissa replies with a sigh

"So you are scared of stuff. Okay well then lets get looking!" says Axel excitedly

"YEAH!" cry Roxas and Hayner

The four of them head out and a ways into the forest. When they come to a spring they notice three familiar figures.

"BLANK! NAMINE! RIKU! YOUR ALRIGHT!" Melissa yells excitedly and runs to them

The tree of them look at her and run up to her. Riku looks around the group and sighs.

"Melissa do you know where Sora is?" Riku asks worried

"um…. About that Riku, Axel and Roxas were the ones who last saw him me and Hayner just meet up with them." Melissa replies sheepisly

"Where is Sora?" Riku says to Roxas and Axel

"Well funny thing about that he's not with us anymore." Says Roxas nervously

"Where is he then?" asks Riku annoyed

"He was kidnapped by a giant plant monster and we think he was kidnapped to the bosses lair." Says Axel simply

Riku looks confused. His expression quickly changes to anger though.

"HE WAS KIDNAPPED AND YOU DIDN'T SAVE HIM! WHY ON EARTH NOT WHERE IS WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN TO HIM!" Riku yells angrily

"We were battleing another monster and sora was healing us he was then kidnapped during the battle." Says Roxas a bit scared

"Yeah we tried to save him but the monster disappeared." Says Axel also scared

"We think we know where he is at." Says Hayner nervously

"Well where is he?" asks Riku annoyed

"We think he's where the boss of the forest was at when Blank and the troupe were here." Says Melissa quickly

"Well Blank lead the way!" says Riku Impationtly

Blank nods in a sign of understanding. He turns and leaves the clearing pulling Namine along with him. The others follow. They soon arrive at the cave. The cave had a downward slope leading inside. They walked inside to see a sight that made their blood run cold.

**End chapter 7**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everybody! I hope you liked the last chapter. Sorry again for not updating. I have now gotten over my writers block. So please enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts or final fantasy 9 or any characters from games/movies. And also I only own like one character which is Melissa.**

**Ch. 8: Battle to save Sora then a run for their lives**

The sight that the group beheld was Sora, who was unconscious, being held to the wall opposite them by loads of thorny, forest green colored vines. In implanted in front of Sora was a giant red flower with brown vines.

The group walked a bit closer seeing if the flower was actually going to cause them trouble. They were almost close to being half way around it when the vines connected to the flower smashed down in front of them.

"It's alive!" exclaimed Axel

"This looks like the same monster we battled when we first got here." Blank commented

"Oh great… and here I thought this would be easy." Riku said sarcastically

"Well enough talk more fight!" Melissa shouted as the second vine came crashing down

They all got into attack position. Then all four vines attacked at once. Riku, Blank, Roxas, and Melissa all jumped up on the vines as they crashed down. They all ran up and slashed at the plant with their blades. Namine and Hayner stayed out of the way not having any real weapons at the moment. The vines threw the four off and they landed with back flips all except Melissa who stumbled with her natural clumsiness. Axel threw his weapons (don't know what they are) and cast a fire spell to follow.

Namine and Hayner started to Sora. They were hit by two vines and thrown across the room. They both slammed against the wall and slid down to the floor.

The monster which Blank had called Plant Brain turned to Sora who was just now awakening. It put its vines to Sora and started to suck energy out of Sora.

"SORA!" Cried Riku, Blank, Roxas, and Melissa together

"Agh!" cried an in pain Sora before he fell unconscious again

Riku ran up and swiped at the two vines touching Sora. The one of the vines broke off the other had a deep cut and would fall off soon.

"Axel! Use your highest fire spell!" Yelled Melissa while casting her own fire spell

"Right!" Yelled Axel starting his own

"Firaga!" they cry at the same time

The spell hit in a fusion. The fusion was unexpected and turned out in an inferno of flames. The inferno damaged the whole area around the plant Riku almost didn't have time to put a shield up for Sora and himself.

The plant let out a withering cry as it slowly died in the inferno. Once it was finally dead the vines all over the place disappeared. Riku caught Sora as he fell from the wall. Sora started to awaken after a cure spell from Namine.

"Sora? You alright?" asked a worried to death Riku

"My head is pounding! But other than that I believe I'm fine" Stats Sora while holding his throbbing head

"Sora are you sure your alright?" asked Melissa worriedly

"My head feels like a million elephants just stampeded through on my brain." Said Sora while standing

This got a huge laugh out of the group. Soon thought the happiness was shattered. The whole area started to shake. It was like an earthquake.

"The forest is petrifying itself I think. We need to go now!" Blank said in a commanding voice.

Though his voice cracked showing he was worried. Everybody ran out of the area and ran as fast as they could to the exit. The group ran hoping nothing would stand in their way.

Melissa looked back to see the creatures of the forest chasing after them and barely had time to jump over a tree branch that fell.

"Don't look back Melissa! Keep looking ahead!" cried blank angrily

"Aww shut it Blank I know!" Melissa cried back with a glare

The group saw the exit just ahead and ran faster for it. They jumped out at the very last second and rolled a bit a ways from the exit. They lay there exhausted. Finally Blank got up and started to pitch a few tents.

"We'll sleep here for the night and leave in the morning." Replied Blank to the confused looks

"Shouldn't we leave though." Said Namine

"Blanks right Young ones we need our rest for tomorrow." Said Fern who then walked to a rock for look out duty.

Everyone nodded their heads. The girls got a tent and they guys got one also. Blank and Fern slept outside the tent on look out duty.

Everybody fell into a dreamless sleep. Not knowing that there was soon to be a battle on the horizon.

**End Chapter 8**

**I hope you liked it anyways. I'm looking for a few beta readers. If anyone is interested please post it in comments or email me. I would really appreciate the help.**

**Please Review!**


	9. Notice

**Dear Readers,**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated for so long…I got so busy and I lost inspiration. Also when I finally decided to pick up the story again…well I noticed how much my writing style has changed. Therefore I have decided to rewrite this story to be better than before! **

**I reread this story to try and update it and was like…meh…I can't see where I was going originally. I was about to delete this for good, but after reading everyone's reviews I have decided to continue.**

**Once I have replayed FFIX all the way I will start writing this again! I will develop the plot better and my style will have changed! But I will try to update this as soon as I am able!**

**I thank you for reading this and I hope for your continued support!**

**Coolgamer**


End file.
